Save the Date
by beegene
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, a wedding singer with a heart of gold, is super excited to marry his high school sweetheart. Yuuri Katsuki is new to town and he just really wants his fiance, Chris, to set a date for their overdue wedding. But what if Yuuri is falling for the wedding singer? [Wedding Singer AU / 1980s AU, eventual victuuri, multi-chapter]


_Hasetsu Banquet Hall - 1985_

"Alright, everybody, come on!" Victor took the microphone off the stand and hopped down from the small stage. "Out on the dance floor, oh, look at the happy couple!" He laughed easily, pulling an older woman from her chair and twirling her. "No exceptions! Up outta your chairs!"

People danced with Victor, infected by his effortless joy. They were at the banquet hall for the wedding of Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabella Yang. Friends, family, band-members, and co-workers alike enjoyed the music playing.

"You can feel all the happiness in here. Alright!" Victor chuckled as an elderly man stood and began to wag his finger and shake his hips. "Man look at him go!"

Victor began singing, "I heard you on the wireless back in fifty two! Lying awake intent at tuning in on you!" He jumped back onto the stage, turning back to the banquet hall dramatically. "If I was young it didn't stop you coming through! Oh a oh!"

The crowd was full of happy people, losing themselves in Victor's performance of ' _Video Killed the Radio Star'._ The couple, JJ and Isabella, laughed together. They were in the middle of the dance floor, looking as though they were ready to burst with joy.

Victor sang a few more songs, allowing the crowd to settle before the best man was to speak. When the couple took their seats again, Victor called the crowd to attention and introduced the best man.

The best man, Celestino Cialdini, took the microphone from Victor and swayed. He was obviously drunk.

"Jayyy Jayyy!" he slurred, holding the microphone far too close to his mouth. "You're the best, man!" He coughed. "You're like a brother to me, dude! Like, a small French-Canadian brother."

The crowed cringed as the best man fist-pumped and nearly threw off his balance.

"You know what, though?" The best man paused, looking around as if trying to make eye-contact with every person in the crowd in turn. "JJ is a _total_ ladies man!"

Victor patted the best man on the back.

"Hey, man," he tried to take the microphone.

"I'm not done!" the best man shouted. There was a squeal of feedback from the sound system. "I was gonna tell 'em about that crazy night when -"

Victor took the microphone from the best man and began leading him off stage. He glanced to the table where the bride and groom sat. The once happy Isabella was fuming and JJ had the look of a dead man.

"Thank you so much," he gave the best man one final pat on the arm before taking center stage once more. "How 'bout that?" he laughed, trying to figure out how he would fix the situation.

"Hey," Victor shot the bride and groom a gentle smile. "You know, we've all done crazy things, right? Before I met my fiancée, I was at the club with my friends all the time!"

The crowd laughed, tension leaving the room quickly.

"But you know what?" Victor placed the microphone back in the stand and put his hands in his pockets as he spoke. "When you fall in love, something in you changes. We find something to live for!"

Isabella smiled, taking her groom's hand in her own again.

"Looking at you two," Victor held a hand out to indicate the bride and groom. "I can just see that you're gonna do alright. You're gonna live for each other. I just know it."

JJ gave Victor an appreciative nod.

"While I'm up here," he continued. "I'm gonna gush a little, is that okay?"

The crowd tittered, seeming to collectively give their permission.

"Next week, I get to marry my high school sweetheart."

There was quiet applause from several people in the crowd.

"Thank you," Victor laughed. "I have been so excited preparing for the wedding. I've found something to live for. I, uh, I don't have a glass right now but…" He raised his hand, pantomiming holding a glass. "A toast? To this couple living for each other."

There was a resounding sound of glasses clinking and guests laughing.

"Nice save, wedding singer!" Someone called.

"Hey, thanks, guy!" Victor saluted in the general direction of the voice. "Now, my keyboard player will be playing some light tunes for you all."

The keyboard player nodded and began playing an instrumental version of a Culture Club song as Victor left the stage.

Victor exited the ballroom, making his way through the banquet hall's industrial kitchen and out the back door to the alleyway. As much as he loved the crowd and loved his job, he needed the occasional break for fresh air and quiet.

"Oh!"

Victor barely managed to jump out of the way as a young waiter opened the back door behind him.

"I'm sorry!" The waiter closed the door behind him gently. "I didn't know anyone was out here!"

Victor laughed, "No harm done! Are you new? I don't recognize you."

The man nodded.

"I'm Yuuri, this is my first night working here."

"Welcome!" Victor gave Yuuri a wide grin. "I'm Victor Nikiforov, it's nice to meet you!"

"Right," Yuuri managed a small grin. "The wedding singer?"

"Yep!" Victor straightened the lapel of his baby blue suit jacket exaggeratedly. "That's me!" He paused, taking in Yuuri's tired expression. "Rough first night?"

Yuuri shrugged.

"It's been just as bad as any other food service job," Yuuri took a seat on the concrete stairs leading up to the door. "I'm thankful to have _something_. I'm new to town."

"Oh?" Victor took a seat on the step with Yuuri. "What brought you here?"

Yuuri sighed, "My fiancé, Christophe, works in the area. I came here to be closer to him so that maybe he'd be more willing to set a date for our wedding."

Victor nodded, understanding. His own wedding date had already been moved several times.

"Is there a reason you can't set the date?" he asked, his voice soft.

"His work. He's super focused on her career and he doesn't really want to focus on planning a wedding right now." Yuuri sighed, finally correcting his glasses. "We've been engaged for three years now, though."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Yuuri shrugged again, obviously downplaying his hurt. "I'm going to be working at your wedding next week!" He turned toward Victor and offered a smile. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," Victor smiled back, showing his genuine excitement for the wedding. "Hey," He turned towards Yuuri, accidentally knocking his knees against the waiter's. "When you and Christophe get married, I promise I'll sing at your wedding." He held out a hand for Yuuri to shake. "Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 _ **thank you for reading! please rate/review if you don't mind!**_

 _ **new chapter every weekend!**_

 _ **love,**_

 _ **Bee**_


End file.
